Sometimes Love is Shocking
by ninjagonerd4ever
Summary: Have you ever wanted to replace yourself with someone's OC? Well now you can! Enjoy this Ninjago love story featuring you and one lucky ninja! All you have to do is click on the title and fill in (YN) with YOUR NAME! This one is about Jay! Fourth one in my ReaderXNinja stories. Jay can have a reader girlfriend too! But it may come as a shock to how that'll happen...no flames!
1. Carnival Games

You had been waiting at the carnival grounds for about an hour now, and you were starting to think you had been stood up. "I am such an idiot! Of course the guy I just met wouldn't be serious about a relationship!" You started to walk around the grounds, when you got a HUGE craving for cotton candy. Digging in your pockets, you soon discovered you had no money. Sulking, you started to walk away when you heard a voice say, "Can I get two things of cotton candy please, one for me and one for...her." He said, pointing to you. "I saw you digging in your pockets, I figured you didn't have any money."

"Hehe, yeah. I came here for a date and I figured he would be a gentleman and pay for stuff. He's not even here." You rolled your eyes.

"Well you can join us if you want. My brothers and I are just hanging around the carnival. We got the day off. C'mon! I'll introduce you to them." He grabbed your hand and dragged you towards his friends, both of you laughing all the way. "Hey guys! Look, I found this girl!" The boy's friends look at him with their eyebrows raised. "You found...a girl?" The one in green says, smirking a bit. My cotton candy hero takes a bite from his blue cotton candy and then his eyes go wide. "Woah! That sounds so weird, I didn't mean it like that. She didn't have any money so I got her some cotton candy, and as a fellow cotton candy lover I decided to bring her over here to introduce you to her. But come to think of it, I can't really 'cuz I don't even know her name and..."

"We get it!" The spikes haired one yells, "You picked up a homeless girl and now we have to drag her along with us cause you thought she likes cotton candy!"

You stare at him, "I am not homeless! My date just didn't show up and I forgot my wallet!" You didn't like this red guy very much. Turning to the guy with cotton candy, you told him your name. "There, now you can introduce me to your friends, or brothers, although you guys look very different from each other."

"Awesome! That's Kai, the hothead, Cole, the leader, Zane, the brains, and me, Jay, the funny inventor, engineer, poet, chef, and writer."

"AKA the child..." Kai says, rolling his eyes a bit.

"HEY!" Jay says, pouting. His childish attitude is so funny that you can't help but start laughing.

Jay's POV

(Y/N) starts laughing and I realize I practically just confirmed what Kai said with the face I had pulled. Ya know what! Screw Kai, so what if I act like a child! At least I'm willing to have fun unlike Mr. Grumpy Pants over there. I grab (YN)'s hand again and yell back to my team, "We're going on rides! Ta-ta!" (Y/N) giggles as we race towards the biggest roller-coaster there. As we wait in line, I try to start some small talk with her. "So (YN), who do you live with? Do you have any pets? What's your favorite color? What's your second favorite color? Do you like roller coasters? How did you get here without your license? What do you think of my friends? Do you have any friends?" I pause to take a breath and I see her give me a devilish grin.

"On my own, a goldfish, (Y/FC), (Y2/FC), yes, took the bus, Kai's mean, Coles buff, Zane's quiet, I have one best friend!" She triumphantly answers all my questions in one breath.

"You think Coles buff? I don't know, I think I'm pretty strong too." I strike a pose which makes her laugh. After going on a couple rides we are all laughed out. "So you live on your own? Do you want to come over to our house? Well it's not really a house...more like a pirate ship that flies." I look at her, hoping the flying ship will get her. It so does!

"YOU LIVE ON A FLYING SHIP! HOW DID YOU GET IT TO DO THAT! AND OF COURSE I WANNA GO! HOW MANY PEOPLE GET TO SEE A FLYING PIRATE SHIP EVERYDAY LET ALONE LIVE ON IT!" Her eyes are wide and her mouth open.

"Well actually most of Ninjago has seen the Bounty when we go on missions, and 7 people live on it."

"Who cares! Lets go!" She's so excited it's crazy. We meet up with my team and head back to the Bounty.

Your POV

As we walk back to the Bounty I try to hide my excitement but fail. "Excited?" Cole asks, finally speaking. I nod enthusiastically. "So are you excited to hang out with us, or the ship?"

"Uh...is it bad to say the ship?" I say.

"Haha, you and Jay are like twins. No wonder you became best friends quickly."

I sigh inside my head. I know Jay and I have a lot in common, but I ended up at the fair grounds because I put my trust in the wrong guy, and it hurt. Now I feel like I really trust Jay, and I honestly wouldn't mind becoming more than just friends, if you know what I mean. But is that how he sees our relationship? Best friends? Then I see it...and I hear it.

"Hey Nya! You wanna meet my new friend?" Jay gets Nya's attention when he grabs her hand and swings it back and forth. When she says "Sure" he doesn't run and pull her towards me, like he probably would've done with me, instead he walks with her hand in hand to introduce Nya to me.

"Hey (YN)! This is Nya, she's Kai's sister. And my..." He stops there when he sees my expressionless face. "Hello? Are you okay (YN)?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just...blanked out. Can I see the inside of the ship?" Jay nods and those two take me on a tour of the interior of the ship. I was so excited to see this and yet the only thing I could think of when I was walking through the hallways was, _"Have I just been best friend zoned?"_

AN

Okay, here's the deal, I did this because of Jaya fans. Many of you have said something about Jaya, whether it was, "My favorite ninja is Jay but I'm a Jaya supporter" or "I loved the Jaya you put in that story". Of course I'm paraphrasing some things you awesome people said. If you are a Jaya fan you don't have to read the rest of this because it most likely will not end up with those two together. I mean, why should Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Kai get girlfriends in my other stories but because the show gives Jay a premade crush on Nya, "you" only get to be his best friend? This is FANFICTION! Their motto is "Free your imagination" so this story will get twisted into love triangles galore! Basically what I wanted to do was appeal to Jay fangirls AND Jaya fans. So yeah, now my rant is over! Also, I need Lloyd ideas! If you are a Lloyd fangirl, what is your dream situation to meet him in? Tell me in reviews! Thanks, bye!


	2. Clowns and a Kiss

The boys were awesome. After the day at the carnival, major bonds had formed between you and the ninja. You meditated with Zane, cooked with Cole, tinkered with Jay, sparred with Kai, read comics with Lloyd, and played video games with all of them. Overall, you guys were your own little happy family. Sure you weren't a ninja and didn't have elemental powers, but you still trained hard so that maybe one day you could go on a mission with them. Before you knew it, you could meditate for an hour without being distracted (the boys proved that with pots and pans), were able to eat some of Cole's cooking, built a miniature robot, beat their high scores, and pinned Kai down to the dojo floor in victory. "Well (YN), I think you have proven yourself to be able to defend yourself against any enemies. Your first mission begins tomorrow, here's your weapon" Sensei told you, handing you the Bo staff you had been training with. Perfect.

The next day...

"Good morning everyone!" You said joyfully to the group of groggy teenagers waiting for breakfast. Nobody answered you. "Okay then! Who wants some breakfast? I made eggs, toast, some orange juice, and even some bacon!" You ended your list in a singsong voice. They mumbled and grumbled, you even heard a "Stupid morning people," come from the dining table. Sighing, you brought the food to the table, "So...Sensei Wu said I could go on a mission with you guys." You finally said to the group, getting mixed reactions.

"Really?!" Jay exclaims, looking happy.

"How exciting," Zane says to you, a small smile on his face.

Cole gives you a thumbs-up and Kai scowls, "She beats me ONE time!"

An alarm sounds, "Serpentine sightings everyone! I see Venomari and Constrictai! Let's go!" Nya pops out is the bridge to warn us.

"Yes!" You say, pumping your fist in the air, "I'm ready to go!" Grabbing your Bo staff, you went with the others to go smash some serpentine!

Jay's POV

(Y/N) finally gets to go on a mission with us! I'm really glad that we aren't going against Pythor or the Hybnobrai because Pythor is ruthless and the hypnotizing stuff doesn't wear off. I don't want (Y/N) to get hurt badly on her first mission. We get to the small village where the serpentine are working together. Constrictai are hold villagers while venom is spit into their eyes. Smart but evil. We immediately jump into business, knocking out serpents left and right. (Y/N) is doing pretty well, hitting two Constrictai at the same time with her staff. My eyes are trained on her, but I sense movement behind me and whack a Venomari with my golden nun chucks. I turn around for a second and hear a loud crack come from behind me. (Y/N) is now weaponless; her Bo staff cracked in two on the floor, but that doesn't stop her from fighting. She punches a black snake in the face and gives a green one a roundhouse kick to the side. Awesome. Unfortunately, the Constrictai general uses his tail to wrap around her small body, squeezing a bit. I hear her yelp a bit. "Jay! Help (Y/N)!" I hear Cole yell at me. Thinking quickly, I run, jump on several scaly heads, and land right in front of her, getting a spray of venom in my eyes in the process. "DUCK!" I yell, swinging my nun-chucks wildly in hopes to knock out the generals and not my teammate. My vision blurs and I fall to the ground, backing away from the sight I see. Giant clowns, everywhere. Their loud footsteps like thunder in my ears. I back away quickly, pleading with the green eyed clowns, "Please-please don't kill me. Please don't kill me!" Thankfully five circus members come to my rescue. A muscle man in a black leotard, a card magician, his green sleeves swaying as he shuffled collector cards, a daredevil who was juggling fire, and a duo aerodynamics team, their white leotards jeweled and majestic looking. The boy has straight blond hair, almost bleached, and the girl...wow. Her hair was really silky looking, natural curls falling out of her tight bun. A clown approached me from behind, causing me to scream in terror. The muscle man knocks out the clown with one punch, "Thanks muscle man," I say a bit dazed, still on the floor.

He looks at me like I'm crazy, and just says, "C'mon Jay, let's take you back to the Bounty."

"Is that where our circus tent is? What's my act? I don't think I'm as strong as you so I can't be a muscle man. But maybe a tightrope walker? I have great balance..." I trail off as I am lead to a flying ship. I am greeted by a man with some sort top hat, "Are you the ringleader?" I ask.

Ringleader looks at fire guy, "Venomari spit." The daredevil says. "Got him right in the eyes, not good stuff, but it'll wear off eventually." He's right. I wake up in my workshop with just a bad dream of clowns. I randomly start working on building something, something related to my dream I guess. Then, (Y/N) comes in, taking a cloth filled with parts and sits next to me. I look at her briefly before turning back to my work.

Your POV

I was going to work on a present for Jay, but he was already in the workshop when I got there. Oh well, he doesn't know it's for him. I gather my tools and start working feverishly. A twist here, a yank there. He was working on something too; it looked like a hoop and some kind of wind-up toy. I just need one more final touch...huh? My hand gropes along the table blindly, looking for a tool that is not there. I turn my head and see Jay took it, and has now set it on the other side of him, away from me. Letting out a sigh, I start to reach across the workbench to grab it...

Jay's POV (very short)

Almost done with this lion thing, just need...where is it? Oh, there it is, all the way across the table. I stretch my arm out to take it quickly, but when my head turns as well, I am staring into (YN)'s eyes and our lips touch just barely...

Your POV (again)

We kissed, accidentally, but we kissed! I didn't know how he would react, so I just grabbed my tool and hastily finished my work, my gaze not moving from my fiddling hands. I finally looked over at Jay, and mixed emotions washed over his face, surprise, curiosity, confusion, anger, sadness. Getting up from his chair, he turned on his heel, and walked out the door, mumbling, "I need to get some fresh air." Disappointed once again, I turned to his lion thing. Curiosity taking over me, I wound it up. The lion roared, triggering the hoop's fire outline to light up. The small windup toy reached the hoop and jumped. It made it. Landing on the other side, the lion roared again, turning off the hoop and showing his triumph. Cute...

No POV

You left the workshop to pursue Jay, running a bit to catch up. With tears in your eyes, you opened the door and slammed it behind you. As if on cue, your present activated itself. A small mechanical rose opened up, its petals spreading wide. In full bloom, a small jewel could be seen. A ruby glittered in the light of the workshop, its beauty like a flame, flickering throughout the room, radiating love.

**/AN/**

**I personally loved how I ended that, very cute, and I was laughing while writing the venomari scene. Can you guess who was who? So, how will this all play out? Will you get Jay, or will he stay faithful to Nya? Nobody knows, not even me, and I'm the author! Tell me your opinion in a review. If you were the author of this story, how would you end it? Would there be lots of broken hearts, or would people find love elsewhere? Just a thought. Oh and one more thing, does anyone know when the new season of ninjago came/comes out? I could've sworn it was December 18th, but I didn't see it. Thanks and enjoy the holidays!**


End file.
